Discovery
by hinnyislife
Summary: (Rated M for later chapters) A young boy gets a visit on his 11th birthday, he's accepted into Hogwarts and begins his life as a wizard along side Lily Luna Potter. Join the two as they face their own adventures during their time at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I'd like to introduce myself first, my name is Braeden, ya I know so creative to use my own name in the story aha but I'm going to, I hope you enjoy my story, I'll let you know right now that the chapters will start off short and once I get deeper into the story then they'll get longer and also if you're reading this soon after it was posted then the title (Discovery) could change (If that's even possible lol) Without further ado here is the first chapter, much love!_**

**_Disclaimer: All characters (except my OCs) belong to the greatest woman on Earth, JK Rowling!_**

* * *

_May 7th, 2019_

In a small room in the countryside of London a young boy laid in his four-poster bed, it was the boy's eleventh birthday, the sun was shining through the boy's window and his eyes fluttered open as it shone in his eyes. The boy sat up and smiled happily as he stretched his arms and yawned,

"Happy birthday.." He said to himself quietly as he stood up and put on his thick glasses and his robe and walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, his Mother still asleep, his Father hard at work like most days. It was the weekend so he didn't have to worry of school today which relieved him because he didn't want to have to go to that place on his birthday of all days. He smiled and picked up the post and set it down on the kitchen tables and began to make bacon and eggs for him and his Mother. A few minutes later his mother walked down stairs and sat down smiling at him,

"Happy Birthday, and thank you Brae, you didn't have to on your birthday." She said to him with a tired smile, Braeden just smiled and set the plate full of food down in front of her in response and set her tea down also,

"It wasn't a big deal Mum." The boy said smiling, his Mother smiled and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear as she started to eat. Braeden stood at around 5'1, he was a scrawny boy and he had terrible eyesight which explained his thick framed glasses, his family had just moved from Canada this past year so he was still getting used to all this. His Mother Selena Montague had long golden blonde hair and a small build to her, she wasn't tall either only standing at 5'0. Braeden smiled and looked at his Mom,

"Any interesting mail?" He asked as he finished eating his meal, his Mother looked through the mail and shook her head, she smiled and laughed a bit as she handed him an interesting looking letter, "What is this Mum?" He asked as he looked at the old looking envelope that had a strange looking seal on it, it looked like a crest of some sort that had a Griffin in one corner, a Badger in another with an Eagle under it and a snake across from it and an H right in the middle, he read the front of the letter

Braeden Robert Montague

222 Gilchrist Rd.

London, England

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

He looked up at his Mum and shrugged his shoulders, he opened up the envelope and began to read the contents inside of it and his eyes went wide,

Dear, Mr. Montague

My name is Professor Neville Longbottom, as you receive this letter I would like to inform you that I will be arriving at your home shortly, I expect to see you a little bit taken aback but do not worry I have done this before.

See you soon

Sincerely, Professor Neville Longbottom

Braeden smiled and passed the letter to his Mother and she looked at him smiling and immediately went to get dressed. Eight minutes later the two sat down in their sitting room and waited for the arrival of this man, there was a knock on the door and Braeden smiled and stood up as his mother answered it. A man stood there in a nice looking suit, he smiled at the two and chose to spoke first,

"Mrs. Montague I presume?" He asked smiling as he stood on their front step, Selena smiled and nodded,

"You must be Professor Longbottom, great to meet you." She said smiling widely at him, "Please join us inside." She said and signaled for him to come inside, Neville finally stepped in and smiled at Braeden,

"And you must be Braeden, pleasure to meet you, my name is Neville Longbottom." He said to Braeden smiling, Braeden smiled and was about to introduce himself, "Oh and happy birthday!" He exclaimed as Selena seated them all in the sitting room,

"Thanks Professor and yes I'm Braeden, the pleasure is mine Sir." He said smiling at the man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, Neville opened up his briefcase and studied the boy,

"Braeden you may be confused as to why I am here but I'm about to explain all of that." He said smiling and waited for Braeden to respond before continuing, Braeden smiled and nodded and Neville took that as a sign to continue, "Braeden have you ever done anything extraordinary? Something that no one else other than you has been able to do other than yourself?" He asked, Braeden thought for a few seconds before he answered the man,

"There was one time I floated and dunked a basketball, that happened at my old school and I haven't ever been able to do it again and there were times when I've been angry I've made things break." The boy admitted as he looked the man in the eyes, the Professor looked at him thoughtfully and he smiled,

"You're a wizard Braeden, you have been accepted to Hogwarts to learn how to achieve your potential. If your mother accepts then you will attend this amazing school in September." He said, Selena Montague felt her breathing pick up and she calmed herself,

"Please Professor… Prove it." She said softly as she looked at the man, he nodded with a smiled and pulled out a stick, he looked at Braeden and smiled,

"This here is a wand, a tool used by all witches and wizards." He explained, he pointed the wand at a stool in the corner and mumbled a spell quietly to himself and the stool slowly began to levitate into the air, Braeden and Mrs. Montague watched in awe as Neville set the stool back down on the ground and looked at them both with a knowing smile, "I've seen those faces before." He said and chuckled a bit, the two stayed silent for a few seconds before Neville handed Braeden his wand, "Point it at the pen on the table and say clearly, Wingardium Leviosa." Neville told him with a smile, Braeden nodded and did as the Professor told him,

"Wingardium Leviosa." The boy said, the pen slowly levitated into the air and after one or two seconds it fell right back onto the table, Neville smiled at the boy,

"Well done!" He exclaimed, Braeden smiled at the Professor and his Mother looked at him and smiled a little bit, she looked at Neville and couldn't quite find the words at that moment,

"H-He can go.." She said a few seconds later, he had proven all that he needed to prove to her, Neville nodded and reached into his pocket and he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Selena,

"This is his Hogwarts letter, read it over with him and then sign it if you agree, signature and date at the bottom, and there is a list of school supplies attached, tear that part off and keep it with you, you'll need it in the next few weeks." Neville said and smiled, Selena opened the letter and read it with Braeden,

Dear, Mr. Montague

My name is Headmistress McGonagall, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is very common now a days for a Muggle (Someone who is not magical) born to be magical, it has been quite common now ever since May 2nd of the year 1997 for more Muggle born children to be accepted into Hogwarts. Term begins September the 2nd but the train from King's Cross station leaves on September the 1st.

Attached to this letter is a list of school supplies that you will need for your first year at Hogwarts, this list will be updated every year that you progress until you graduate, below is a line for which your guardian to sign on, I wish you well for the rest of your hollidays. See you at the start of the school year.

Sincerely and Happily, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Selena smiled and tore off the list of supplies and looked at Braeden,

"I guess that I should take you out of school shouldn't I?" She asked with a small laugh knowing it was a yes and it wasn't really a question, she was going to call them as soon as she could, she took the pen that Braeden had levitated from the table and she signed the letter and slipped it back into the envelope and handed it right back to Neville, he accepted it and smiled as he put it back inside of his jacket,

"Now, shall we be going to shop?" He asked the pair and smiled at them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please feel free to review, give suggestions and even hate! All opinions are welcome, I'll take the hate or suggestions and try to improve off of it, thank you again for reading, I hope you stick around!**

**Next Chapter: The journey to Diagon Alley, and running into a few familiar faces!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I'm back, decided to update the story right away to introduce my other main character in the story, you'll meet them this chapter hopefully! Anyways without further ado here's chapter 2!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for my own OCs, all characters and ideas belong to JK Rowling!_**

* * *

_May 7th, 2019_

Braeden smiled as he got into his Mom's car with her and Professor Longbottom, he had absolutely no idea where they were going and it excited him greatly to know that he was starting a new chapter in his life, one where he didn't know what to expect and instead of being scared of the future Braeden was excited to find out what it had in store for him and whoever he was going to meet along the way,

"You're going to want to go right into London, there's a pub there that we can go through to get to where we need to secretly." Neville told Mrs. Montague as she drove them into London, Braeden smiled and looked out the window and into the clouds, it was a sunny day in London, not the usually gray day,

"Pull up right here and we'll walk the rest of the way." Neville suggested, Mrs. Montague parked the car and smiled as they all got out of the car and started walking down the street, the Mother and Son following their new acquaintance. The three made their way into a pub called "The Leaky Cauldron" and it was as if they'd went back in time, Braeden looked around and smiled as they walked through the place,

"Longbottom!" Braeden heard a cracked voice from behind the counter, Neville turned and smiled,

"Hello Tom! Nothing for me today, just passing through with a new student." He told the man with a smile, Tom smiled and nodded and they made their way into a small closed off area outside the Leaky Cauldron, the were facing a faded brick wall, Braeden looked at Neville confused,

"Now what sir?" The boy asked as he looked around, Neville began to tap certain bricks in order, Mrs. Montague and Braeden watched as he did this and mumbled to himself,

"And… there… we… are!" He exclaimed with a smile as he finished, the bricks began to move out of the way and Braeden smiled in awe as he watched the scene take place in front of him but his eyes grew even wider as a secret market had been revealed to him and his Mother,

"Wow…" He and Mrs. Montague gasped in amazement as they looked all over the street, Neville just smiled at the two having seen those looks before,

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." He said as he smiled at the two and then led them into the somewhat empty streets, barely anyone was shopping today since it was a Saturday in May and all the students who were old enough were in school,

"It's amazing Professor…" Braeden said smiling widely as he looked around at the shops, the passed stores with owls, broomsticks and even an ice cream shop,

"I suppose that our first shop should be Gringotts, that's the wizarding bank." Neville told them as they walked down the cobblestone street towards the huge white building at the end of the street, "After you two." Neville said as they walked up the steps towards the door. The three of them entered the bank and looked around, "I should've mentioned, goblins run the bank but don't worry, they're totally harmless… Unless you steal from them, my friend had to once, long story but it took a year or so to get back on their good side again." He said with a small chuckle, Mrs. Montague and Braeden just nodded at him,

"Understood." Braeden said with a smile and nod, Neville smiled at him and they walked up to the front desk,

"Hello Master Longbottom, to whom do we owe the pleasure?" The goblin asked, Neville smiled and laughed a bit,

"Please Master Balrock, the pleasure is all mine." Neville said with a smile and a polite nod, the goblin cracked a small grin and nodded, "I have a new student with me, new to the wizarding world as well, I thought before we gathered all his school supplies for the fall we should stop here and actually get the money." He said to Balrock, Balrock nodded and got up from his seat and they heard his voice,

"Right this way please." Said Balrock, they followed him into a room and they seated themselves with his permission, "First we'll need the Mother to sign this form with permission that we can transfer money from her Muggle account into his Gringotts one, Mrs. Montague nodded and he handed her the form, she scanned through it thoroughly and gave a nod,

"Absolutely, now I just put the amount I'd like to transfer beside it right?" She asked the Balrock, he nodded in return,

"Every 10 Muggle pounds is worth 1 Galleon, every 3 is worth a Sickle and every pound is worth 1 Knut." Balrock told her as she quickly re-skimmed through the form, she signed her signature and looked the Neville,

"How much will do him for his tenure at Hogwarts?" She asked him, the Montagues were a wealthy Muggle family, Selena owned a fashion store in London and his Father Mark worked as a lawyer in town, Neville quickly did the math in his head and looked at her,

"My suggestion since you're quite the wealthy Muggle family is 180,000 pounds, that would give him 10,000 Galleons, around 16,500 Sickles and 30,000 Knuts if you distribute it 100,000, 50,000 and 30,000." Neville suggested, Mrs. Montague looked at him and nodded,

"That's a perfectly reasonable price for my Angel." She said with a smirk knowing that Braeden hated being embarrassed, he just blushed deeply and rolled his eyes making Neville and his Mother laugh a bit, Balrock cracked a small grin again and nodded as Mrs. Montague handed back over the form,

"All here is in order, let's make the trip down to your brand new vault. Everything should already be there by the time that we arrive." Balrock said as he led them back towards the front desk and took a golden key from under his desk, "Here we are, freshly made just today." He said and gave the key to Braeden's Mother. The group made their way down a hall and Balrock seated them inside the car, "Keep all limbs inside the cart at all times, we're off." He told them as they sat and the cart took off, Braeden smiled as the cart zoomed down the tracks towards Braeden's vault. They finally arrived and they got out,

"Slid it in the keyhole and turn it to the right until you hear the click." Balrock told Braeden, he smiled and nodded taking the key from his Mother and walked towards the door, he put the key in and did as he was told and the door started to open up on it's own revealing piles of silver, gold and bronze,

"Wow, that's a lot." Braeden said amazed, Neville looked at the supplies list and began to collect as much as Braeden needed to get his things for his first year, Braeden paid close attention to what Neville was doing and then he finished,

"That should do it, enough for all your supplies and a little extra." He handed the bag to Braeden and smiled, Braeden wondered how all that money could fit into this small bag but then remembered that this was magic, he was in the wizarding world and he'd learn eventually. The three of them locked up and thanked Balrock, Neville wished him well and they began to look for all of the supplies that Braeden would need, their first stop was Madam Malkin's where Braeden was fitted for his Hogwarts robes, she told them that if he'd grown over the summer then to come in whenever and she could adjust them for him before the journey to Hogwarts. Shortly after that they went and got Braeden an owl, he named him Bolt, after his old dog that he had, Bolt was a Barn owl with light brown feathers and a small black beak. They gathered everything else and then they made their final stop, at Ollivander's, they walked inside and smiled as the old man came out from behind his desk,

"Hello! Hello! You must be starting at Hogwarts next year am I right?" Ollivander asked Braeden as he used a cane to help keep him upright, Braeden nodded with a smile,

"Yes Sir, I just got my letter today from Professor Longbottom." Braeden said as he pointed at Neville, Ollivander smiled and nodded towards Neville,

"Well let's waste no more time dear boy, just let me measure you and we'll begin the search for your most important possession." Ollivander said with a smile as he began taking Braeden's measurements, "And finished, now just let me look for the appropriate selections." He said and he set off on his search,

"Uncle Neville!" They heard, all three of them quickly turned around to see a young red haired girl run into the shop, behind her a handsome man with jet black hair and a beautiful woman with bright orange hair that tumbled all the way down to her lower back, Neville smiled brightly and looked at the young red haired girl, she looked the same age as Braeden, she had a huge grin on her face as she hugged Neville,

"Hello Lily! Harry, Ginny." He looked at her two parents and smiled, they smiled and looked at Braeden and Mrs. Montague, "What brings you three here today?" Neville asked them happily, Harry laughed a bit,

"We could ask you the same Professor." Harry joked as Ginny punched his arm lightly, "We just brought Lily in to finally get her wand, she's been waiting patiently so we figured we might as well do it already." Harry told him as Lily backed up and stood beside her parents, her eyes fell on Braeden and she quickly hid behind her Mother's leg and blushed a slight pink, Braeden saw her look at him and saw her blush, it looked like a sunset, he loved sunsets, he blushed as well slightly and he gazed down at the floor, Ginny looked at the two children and smiled, "What about you Nev?" He asked the man as he looked at Harry,

"Well today I informed Braeden that he was a wizard." He said proudly Ginny and Harry both broke out into big smiles and looked at the young boy,

"Congratulations! I assume you'll be attending Hogwarts this fall?" Ginny asked him with a smile, Braeden blushed under all the attention and he nodded,

"Yes, it's been a strange day to say the least." He said laughing slightly, Harry laughed and smiled at him,

"I know exactly how you feel kiddo, I remember the feeling well." He said and smiled to himself as he remembered, Lily tugged on her Mother's robes and whispered to her, finally Ollivander made his way back and was surprised to see the three other guests,

"Harry Potter! I thought I'd seen the last of you my friend." Ollivander said grinning, Harry laughed slightly and shook his head,

"Just one more Sir, then I'll be off your back for good." He joked as Lily stood confidently beside her Father now, Ollivander laughed and nodded and then set the three boxes down on his counter,

"Here is one Mr. Montague. 10 inches, Ebony with a Unicorn hair core." He said as he took the wand out of its case and handed it over to Braeden carefully and stood back, "Whenever you're ready use wingardium leviosa on the stool." Ollivander told him, Braeden nodded and focused and took a deep breath,

"Good luck." He heard from behind him, he turned his head slightly and saw Lily standing there smiling, her cheeks a light shade of pink as she put some hair behind her ear, Braeden blushed and nodded with a small smile and pointed the wand at the stool,

"Wingardium leviosa." He said softly and did the motion with his wand that Professor Longbottom had showed him, the stool began to rise slowly off of the ground as Braeden raised his wand slowly, he smiled and then set the stool back down,

"First try! Congratulations dear boy!" Ollivander exclaimed happily as he got the box and took the wand carefully from Braeden, placing it back inside of its box, "Well how did it feel my boy?" He asked Braeden with a knowing smile, Braeden smiled,

"It felt right Sir." He said in a soft voice, Ollivander nodded and smiled,

"That'll be twenty Galleons." He said politely, Braeden counted out the Galleons and then handed them over to Ollivander with a smile and in exchange he was given his very own wand, "Now you must know that you cannot use that wand outside of school until you reach the age of seventeen and never, ever use it in the presence of Muggles who do not know about our world, understood?" Ollivander asked him, Braeden nodded and smiled,

"Loud and clear Sir." He told the older man and he stood back beside his Mom and Neville, Lily stepped towards Ollivander and began to get measured for her wand, Harry smiled at Braeden and his Mother and realized they hadn't even introduced themselves, he smiled and stood beside them and turned to them,

"By the way, my name is Harry Potter, that's my Wife Ginny and that is our Daughter Lily. Lily Luna Potter." He said loud enough so Lily could here, she turned to her Father and groaned,

"Da!" She exclaimed with a deep blush of embarrassment, Mrs. Montague smiled,

"I think you all have wonderful names, especially you dear." She told Lily, Lily smiled and nodded her thanks and then Mrs. Montague looked at Harry and Ginny, "My name is Selena, my Husband isn't here today since he's at work but his name is Mark and this is our Son Braeden. Braeden Robert Montague." She said so that Lily didn't feel singled out, Braeden shot her a joking glare and everyone laughed a bit, Ollivander came back into the room holding three more boxes and set them down, the first two wands were unsuccessful but he then opened up the third box and handed it to her,

"12 inches, Holly with a Unicorn hair core." He told Lily with a smile, she nodded and pointed it at the stool,

"Wingardium leviosa." She said firmly and the stool began to rise into the air, a grin broke onto her face as she set the stool back down onto the floor, Ollivander grinned and smiled widely,

"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! Far better than your Brother's dear." He said with a knowing wink, Lily giggled and gave him the wand which he put in its box, "And most interesting too, it seems that you and Mr. Montague have a twin core, both hairs from the same unicorn." He told them all with a smile, Harry just laughed as everyone smiled,

"That's so cool!" Lily and Braeden both said, they looked at each other and then looked away shyly as the Adults laughed. The group of six left the room and smiled as they kept chatting,

"It would be great to see you another time before the school year begins Braeden." Harry said, "We'd love to have you over and maybe even explain the wizarding world even more." Harry suggested and smiled, Braeden looked at his Mother as if he was pleading for his life, she laughed and smiled with a nod and got out a her pen and a piece of paper and wrote down their address,

"Absolutely, it was a pleasure to meet you all, thank you for your help Professor Longbottom but Braeden and I must be getting home, I need to make dinner and do some things." She handed Ginny the paper with their address on it, they both nodded as did Neville,

"It was my pleasure you guys, see you in September Braeden." He said and then with a pop he was gone, Braeden and his Mother jumped in surprise and Harry laughed a bit,

"We'll have to explain that to you later, we must be off too, it was great meeting you as well, we'll send an owl and set up a date to meet up." Ginny said and Harry nodded, she took Lily's hand and Lily waved bye to Braeden and his Mom,

"Bye bye!" She said happily and smiled and with a pop, the Potter's disappeared, Braeden smiled to himself as he waved bye and his Mother and him made their way back into the Leaky Cauldron and then to their car and began the drive home, Braeden smiled to himself and thought just how great things were shaping up to be.

* * *

_**Author's Note: And there we have it! Lily is introduced, hopefully it wasn't too soon for you but I really wanted to write her and the others in, I'll likely update in the next few days when I get on a roll like I did today! Anyways please review if you want, I look forward to reading each and every one! Much love!**_

_**Next Chapter: A time skip! Closer and closer to September the 1st!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my OCs, most if not all ideas belong to JK Rowling!**_

* * *

_August 20th, 2019_

The rest of the Summer went quickly for Braeden, ever since he'd been told he was a wizard he'd been studying his school books to know exactly what he was getting into, he read about Hogwarts, wizarding history and he took a great interest in the story of Harry Potter, he'd already met the man but he never would've guessed that he'd be the most important wizard in Wizarding Britain, he spent days reading and rereading the story of how he defeated Voldemort, how his Mom and Dad and hundreds if not thousands of innocent people died at the hands of the "Dark Lord", Braeden felt his mind racing for days as he thought about how he should treat the man the next time he saw him but then his brain just seemed to click, it was exactly like how his Mom liked to be treated, sure she wasn't anywhere close to as famous as Harry but famous people usually just liked being treated like a normal person because that's exactly what they were, people. Braeden finally woke up and did his usually routine, he smiled and put his books back in his luggage, he'd already packed all his school supplies for when he left, and whenever he looked through them he just put them back after he was finished reading them or rereading them, he smiled at his wand as it sat there in its case and he closed the bag back up and heard a tapping on his window, he looked up and saw Bolt sitting at his window, he opened it up and the owl flew back inside and sat on his perch and Braeden gave him one of his treats which the owl ate quickly and then closed his eyes and rested, Braeden turned and saw another owl, he walked back over and saw a small letter attached to the owl's leg and he carefully removed it, the owl hooted and Braeden nodded and gave it a treat as well, the owl ate it but kept waiting for him and Braeden then realized that he was waiting for a return letter, Braeden sat down on his bed and opened up the letter and began to read,

Dear, Braeden

I hope this letter reaches you easily and quickly, Harry and I would like to invite you and your family over for a day just to get to know each other better and help you all understand the wizarding world more, the 24th of August would be a great day for us, just write back and give the reply to Midnight and we'll hopefully see you in a few days!

With well wishes, Ginny Potter

Braeden smiled as he finished reading through the note and he then got dressed and went downstairs to find his Mother, he noticed her already eating and saw more food on the stove, he handed her the letter and smiled widely,

"The Potters want us to go over on the 24th!" He said in an excited voice, his Mother laughed and nodded,

"That's fine by me sweetie, make sure to put our address on the reply just in case, because we don't know where they live of course." She said with a small laugh, Braeden smiled and laughed as well before running back upstairs, he took his quill out and began to scribble down on his parchment, he smiled and rolled it up and tied it carefully to the owl's leg and gave it another treat before it took off for its journey back home.

_August 24th, 2019_

Braeden eagerly awaited the arrival of Harry, in the reply that Braeden had gotten back Ginny had said that she'd send Harry to pick them up and bring them over to Potter Manor, Braeden had written back his thanks and hadn't received any letters since so he assumed that everything was good to go. Braeden heard a knock on his the front door and he quickly stood up and made sure that he was ready to go out, his hair was neatly combed even though it was still curly and all over the place, he was wearing a blue and gray long-sleeved plaid shirt and tan pants and he cleaned his glasses for once so he actually looked presentable and with a smile he let Bolt outside to venture around and ran downstairs to see Harry, his Mother and another boy, he looked identical to Harry so Braeden could only assume that the boy was one of his Sons that they had mentioned back in May, Harry smiled as he saw Braeden and he stood up,

"Braeden this is my oldest Son James, James this is Braeden." He said politely as he introduced the two of them, James reached out and shook Braeden's hand firmly, he smiled at the younger boy,

"Nice to meet you Braeden, glad to hear you're going to be coming to Hogwarts." James said politely to him, Braeden smiled widely,

"Great to meet you too, and ya I can't wait until the 1st." Braeden said sounding excited, James smiled and nodded and Harry looked at them,

"Well lets get going shall we?" He asked with a smiled and a laugh before he took Braeden's hand and Mrs. Montague's, James took hold of his Father's jacket and then they all disappeared with a pop and appeared in the sitting room inside of Potter Manor, Braeden fell down and groaned as he looked around the room, he saw another boy and Ginny, he saw Lily run into the room and she smiled,

"W-What happened?" Braeden asked as he held his stomach standing back up slowly, his Mother looked slightly dizzy but not as bad as he was, Harry had a knowing look on his face as did Ginny but the three children laughed a tiny bit, Braeden blushed a slight pink,

"I apologize you two, I should've warned you before we left." He said with an apologetic smiled, Mrs. Montague just smiled and gave him a nod to say it was alright, "But what we just did was call 'apparation' it's a pretty common way that witches and wizards travel." He told them, Braeden groaned as he sat down on the couch and looked at Harry seriously,

"Definitely not how I'll travel." Braeden said as he finally gained his composure, everyone laughed and Braeden smiled, "I was serious!" He said as he laughed a bit and everyone laughed and smiled, Harry shook his head and they all sat down,

"Believe it or not, I said the exact same thing kiddo." He said with a laugh, Braeden just shook his head and smiled, he looked at Braeden and his Mum and then his family, well now the only one that you haven't met yet is Albus." Harry said as he pat his youngest Son on the shoulder and Albus waved at the two, Albus this is Braeden," He said as he pointed at Braeden and then pointed at Selena, "And that's his Mother Selena." He said with a smile, Albus nodded and smiled at them,

"Nice to meet you both." He said in a small voice, Braeden smiled at him as did his Mother,

"It's nice to meet you too Albus." She said and they looked at the Potters,

"Anything to eat or drink?" Ginny asked them as they all sat, Selena and Braeden shook there heads politely,

"Thank you but we're fine for now." Selena said, Harry smiled and then Braeden saw his scar through his hair,

"Sir can I ask you something?" Braeden asked Harry shyly, Harry laughed and smiled with a nod,

"Absolutely Braeden. And call me Harry." He said, Braeden nodded and cleared his throat,

"Well over the past few weeks I've been reading all about the wizarding world and I came across a book about you and I just couldn't help but ask you about it." He said and looked down a bit embarrassed, Harry looked at him and gave a nod with a small smile,

"Ask away Braeden." He said as Selena and the others listened closely, even though Harry's family likely knew everything Braeden was going to ask, Braeden smiled and cleared his throat again,

"Well uhm… Did it hurt? Did it hurt to die?" He asked the man, Harry shook his head, not having to think about the question since he'd been asked it before lots of times,

"Not at all, it felt peaceful but it definitely hurt more the next days.." He laughed a bit and the others just smiled, Braeden nodded,

"How did you even survive a killing curse? The book only skimmed over that part and I need to know." He said, Harry laughed and began to tell them the whole story,

"Well it started my sixth year, that's when I started finding everything out once and for all. Voldemort had been back for almost two years now and I'd just learned the basics of the prophecy." When Harry spoke about all of these things he tried to make them sound like they weren't a big deal because frankly he didn't think that they were a big deal at all, "So I began having meetings with my headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and we began to investigate exactly how Voldemort hadn't been killed by his own curse. I spent that whole year trying to get a memory from one of his old Professors and I finally got that memory close to the end of the year, it turns out that he'd found a way to cheat death, so we had to turn him back into a mortal." Harry just skimmed over those details and Braeden just assumed it was because he didn't want to let anyone know how this could have been done, "So we did exactly that, lots of people lost their lives so that I could defeat him once and for all… And I did and here we are now." Harry finished with a small smile, Mrs. Montague smiled at him and Ginny pat her Husband on the back and rubbed it gently with a smile, Braeden smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, I won't bother with anymore questions, thank you for answering them." Braeden said politely, Harry smiled and nodded and then Lily stood up and took Braeden's hand,

"Come with me, I'll show you my chocolate frog card collection." She said with a smile as she led him upstairs and into a light brown room, a small bed in the corner with light green bed sheets and blankets, Braeden smiled and looked around,

"Your room is awesome!" He said impressed, Lily smiled at him politely,

"Thanks, would you like a snack?" She asked him as she sat down on a chair and then pulled out a small box full of cards, Braeden smiled and nodded and Lily nodded, "Kreacher!" Lily said and nearly immediately a small looking creature appeared, Braeden looked at the house elf and then looked away as it looked at him,

"What would lady Lily like?" Kreacher asked with a bow, Lily smiled and looked at Kreacher,

"Two chocolate frogs please Kreacher, the house elf bowed and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared and a few short seconds later two chocolate frogs appeared, Lily handed one to Braeden and smiled as she opened hers up and looked at the card, "Bugger." She groaned as she looked at Braeden, "I got another Harry Potter one, you want it? I already have one." She said, Braeden opened up his and he smiled,

"I got a Ron Weasley." He said and looked up, Lily smiled widely and then handed him her Harry Potter one,

"Uncle Ron, I still need his card can we trade?" She asked and stuck out her bottom lip, Braeden smiled and nodded while he laughed,

"Absolutely." He said and handed her the Ron Weasley chocolate frog card and Lily smiled and put it in her collection and then put the box back,

"So what house do you think you're gonna get sorted into?" Lily asked him as he looked around the room, he saw lots of red and gold and he knew exactly which one she wanted to be in, he shrugged and looked back at her,

"I'm fine with anything but Slytherin, I'll face whatever happens." He said simply and Lily smiled and picked up a snitch that she had on her bedside table and let it buzz around, "What about you?" He asked her,

"I want to be in Gryffindor, my entire family was in Gryffindor and both of my Brothers are too so I naturally would like to be as well." She told him and then sighed softly, "But my Aunt Hermione says I'm going to be in Ravenclaw, everyone in the family bets on what houses the kids are gonna be sorted into, its kind of annoying really." She said making Braeden laugh again, she smiled and then kept talking, "I've started to just bug everyone and I told them all to call me the red haired snaked cause I'm gonna be in Slytherin and that shut them up for awhile." She said and Braeden laughed more, "Do you want to play Quidditch?" She asked him, Braeden nodded quickly,

"I love sports, I played most Muggle sports so I'd like to try Quidditch." He told her, Lily nodded,

"My Mum played professionally before I was born, she said Dad could of if he really wanted to but she still says she's better, Dad just agrees with her, they're pretty weird." She said smiling and Braeden smiled and nodded,

"Ya my Mom and Dad are weird too, I just kind of ignore them most of the time." He said with a laugh, they then heard a voice calling him from downstairs,

"Braeden it's time to go!" His Mom called out, Braeden groaned and looked at Lily,

"I guess it's time for me to go now.." He said with a frown, Lily smiled and nodded,

"I'll walk down with you." She said kindly and handed Braeden his chocolate frog that he hadn't ate yet. The two appeared downstairs a few seconds later and Braeden stood beside his Mom and Harry who Braeden knew was going to apparate them back to their home,

"It was great getting to know you both better." Ginny said politely and she smiled at them both, "I'm sure we'll see you at King's Cross on the 1st, until then stay safe and we'll see you later." Braeden and his Mom nodded,

"It was a great time, I'm sure we'll do it again soon." She said and Harry got read to apparate them again,

"Think fast Montague." Lily said as she tossed him her golden snitch, Braeden reached out and snagged it out of the air quickly,

"Always do Potter." He joked with a smile and a wink and then Harry apparated them back to their home. Braeden landed on his feet this time, not nearly as a dizzy as the last time and his Mother seemed fine too, Harry smiled and looked at them,

"Hopefully I'll see you both in a week. See you later and thank you for coming." He shook both of their hands and then nodded,

"Thanks for having us." Mrs. Montague said, Harry smiled and nodded and then with a small pop he was gone back home, Braeden smiled and ran upstairs to his room and let Bolt back inside, he sat down on his bed and placed the snitch on his bedside table and smiled to himself as he ate his chocolate frog, he smiled and got an empty box and wrote on it in sharpie "Chocolate Frog Card Collection" and put it in his luggage and laid back on his bed and fell asleep, ready for the 1st of September.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter, it connected my two main characters some more and that's what mattered most in this chapter. Review if you want, I enjoy reading words of support and even suggestions, anything is great with me! :)_**

**_Next Chapter: September 1st! Finally, I've been excited for this chapter ever since I began this fic_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: I apologize for the short absence, I was busy this past weekend and finished up my exams this week so I finally had the chance to finish this chapter, so enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own most characters and ideas, I only own my OCs! Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling_**

* * *

_September 1st, 2019_

Braeden smiled as his family car pulled out from their driveway, he looked back at the house and smiled happily since he wouldn't be seeing it again for awhile. His luggage in the trunk of the car as they zoomed down the country road towards London and King's Cross Station, Mrs. Montague had tears in her eyes as Mr. Montague drove the car, everyone was silent because nothing needed to be said, the goodbyes would be said on the platform, which he still had absolutely no idea where to find Platform 9 ¾ was, luckily he'd owled Lily and she informed him that her family would meet his on Platform 9. They finally reached the main road into London and Braeden looked out the window and for the first time since he'd been informed that he was a Wizard, he tried to ignore the feeling, he only had one friend, what happened if he was sorted into a different house than her? What happened if he got sorted into Slytherin? He'd be labeled as an evil Wizard by all the others and Lily would despise him too, he shook his head and focused on all of the good things. His Father parked the car outside of King's Cross Station and looked back at him with a smile,

"I'll miss ya kid, try not to hurt yourself and write back to your Mother please, don't give her any reason to be nervous or scared. Love ya." He said and held out his hand for the young boy to shake like usual, Braeden quickly took his hand and shook it firmly like he was taught,

"I will Dad, love you too." He said smiling and with that he got out of the car and got his luggage from the trunk and Bolt from the back seat and walked into the station with his Mother, his Mom holding back her tears the entire way, they finally saw the Potters up ahead and smiled as they walked up to them, they were joined by another family, a man with orange hair and a slight gut sticking out past his pants, a beautiful woman with messy brown hair that was up in a bun and two children, one had orange hair and looked around James age, she was talking with James, another boy who was talking with Lily looked the same age as Braeden and her, he had brownish red hair that was really thick, Braeden smiled as he ran over,

"Hey everyone." Braeden said smiling at them all, Harry smiled and was about to introduce them all before Lily interrupted,

"Braeden, Mrs. Montague, this is my Aunt and Uncle. Hermione and Ron and my two Cousins Rose and Hugo." She said introducing them all, "Hugo is in our year at Hogwarts." She said smiling, Braeden smiled and waved at everyone, Harry smiled and nodded,

"Well now that everyone is introduced we should be going, so Braeden, you and your Mum follow after us." He told them and smiled as he and Ginny ran into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Braeden's jaw dropped,

"Yup… I'm definitely a wizard." He said and everyone else laughed at his remark, everyone ran through the wall, Lily looked at Braeden and stuck her tongue out at him as she ran backwards into the wall and through it, Braeden smiled at his Mom and they walked slowly into the wall but they didn't feel it at all, they heard the train and Braeden smiled as he took in the view of the giant red train, the Potters and Weasleys began saying their goodbyes, Ginny crying as she hugged Lily, her last child going off to start school. Braeden turned to his Mom and frowned, "I'll miss you a lot Mum… We've never been apart for more than a week." He said to her as she felt tears leaking down her face, she leaned down and hugged him tightly as she cried softly,

"You're going to do amazing sweetheart… You'll be a fantastic Wizard and you'll make me proud with whatever you do… I love you so much sweetie, I'll see you in July." She said, Braeden smiled and nodded as he didn't cry,

"I love you too Mum, I'll see you around, I'll make you proud of me." He said and the trains whistle blew, signaling for everyone to get on before it left, Lily pulled Braeden towards the train and he waved bye to his Mom as he carried his things onto the train with Lily and Hugo, the three of them found a compartment and they looked out the window at their parents, Mrs. Montague crying as she waved at Braeden, Ginny and Hermione both had tears in their eyes as they watched the train beginning to leave King's Cross Station, Braeden took one last glance back at his Mom and smiled, feeling as if he was beginning a new chapter in his life, one with him and his new friends. Braeden smiled and laughed at a joke Hugo had made as they sat there, Lily laying down on the seat across from them and resting,

"So my Dad told me that the ghosts at Hogwarts have parties on the days that they died." Hugo said and made a face, Lily opened her eyes,

"My Dad told me that too, he said that he and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron went with him." She told Hugo and Braeden, the two boys looked at her,

"That's so creepy though, I'm going to avoid them as best I can." Braeden said as he shivered a little bit, Lily and Hugo laughed at him as he sat there nervously, he let Bolt out of his cage and let him fly beside the train, there was a laugh as they heard he compartment door open,

"So, the last of the Potter scum has finally gotten to Hogwarts?" Braeden looked and saw a black haired boy, "My Dad warned me I'd be in the same year as a Potter brat, it's such a shame." The boy said as he stood in the doorway, Lily glared at the boy and gripped her wand tightly, Hugo held her back and Braeden stood up and looked at the boy,

"Why don't you leave us alone you git." He said seriously to the boy, the boy stood there and his eyes met Braeden's in a harsh stare,

"I knew I smelt Mudblood filth on the train, and of course, where there is Mudblood filth there's a Potter and there's a Weasley." He said with a scoff,

"Hey Nott, why don't you go and shove it you future snake." Braeden looked and saw James and Rose standing outside the compartment, Nott shook his head,

"See you at the sorting ceremony, scum." He spat before he left the compartment, Lily shook in rage as she sat down in her seat again, Braeden smiled at James and Rose thankful that they showed up when they did, he had no clue what to do if the boy decided to fight him,

"Thanks." He said letting out a sigh of relief, James nodded and smiled as he and Rose left to go finish their rounds since they were the Gryffindor prefects, Lily looked at the two of them,

"Well I'm going to get changed, I suggest that the two of you do as well." She said smiling as she left and went to the bathroom, Braeden and Hugo nodded and they quickly changed from their Muggle clothes and put their school robes on. Finally after a long journey the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Train Station, Braeden smiled and walked off the train with Lily and Hugo, holding their luggage, James and Rose teleported the luggage to the dungeons, once everyone was sorted their things would be transported into their common rooms, James and Rose winked at them before they walked off, Lily felt nervous as they walked towards the boats,

"Lily! 'Ello there! Hugo!" Braeden turned as he heard the booming voice, he saw a giant of a man with brown hair covering his entire face and head, patches of grey all throughout it, Lily and Hugo smiled,

"Hi there Hagrid! This is Braeden, Hugo and I's friend." Lily said smiling, Hugo nodded and Hagrid smiled at them all,

"Well is nice ta meet ya Braeden! Let's get er movin though, we don't wanna be late ta the sortin'." Hagrid said as the three of them got inside of the boat with Hagrid, the night was calm but being on the water was cool, Hagrid laughed as the boats shook as the giant squid swam by and kids squealed and shook as the boats moved over the water silently. Finally the boats reached the shore to the boathouse, everyone started to make their way single file up the stairs towards the Great Hall,

"I'm really nervous... " lily sighed as she ran her hand threw her hair softly, Hugo smiled at her reassuringly and Braeden smiled at her too,

"Lils you know that everyone in our family is a Gryffindor, we don't have to worry at all." Hugo said, Braeden just grew more and more nervous, he wasn't brave or anything close to a Gryffindor, he smiled and nodded,

"I always say that it's best to face your problems when you need to, we'll find out soon enough." Braeden said smiling, they made their way inside the castle, everyone smiling as they looked around the halls in awe,

"Now everyone, ya gotta stay right 'er and wait for Professor Longbottom, I'll see ya at the sorting everyone." Hagrid said as he walked down the hall and into the loud Great Hall where every student sat, Braeden gulped and looked around, he met eyes with Nott and glared,

"U-" Hugo cut her off as they saw Neville standing in front of them all, Professor Longbottom smiled at all of the students,

"Hello first years, my name is Professor Neville Longbottom, I'll be leading you into the hall for the sorting ceremony in a few short moments. First I'd like to say that it's a pleasure to have you all here, I look forward to teaching you all." Neville said and he smiled at each one of them, "Now for the moment of truth, in a few seconds we'll be walking into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony and feast, I'll be calling your names alphabetically and one by one you'll be sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor." A few of the first years clapped, Neville smiled, "Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Neville finished and smiled, "And without further ado, welcome to Hogwarts." He said and opened up the doors to the Great Hall, Braeden walked into the Great Hall and looked around as everyone looked at them, they marched up to in front of the four long tables and they stood there, Neville unscrolled a long piece of parchment and cleared his throat, Braeden looked at the Wizards hat sitting on top of the stool, he clapped as a few girls got sorted into Hufflepuff, he finally heard a name that he'd heard earlier on the Hogwarts Express, "Kirkwood, Steven." Neville said, the boy walked up to the stool and smiled happily as it sat down, he had light brown hair and a small body, the hat began to talk quietly and Steven waited patiently,

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted happily, everyone clapped and smiled and the Ravenclaw table cheered louder than the others, more people were sorted through before finally the moment came,

"Montague, Braeden!" Neville said loudly with a smile, Braeden looked at Lily and Hugo and they smiled at him,

"No matter where we end up we'll be friends Montague." Lily giggled and Hugo smiled and nodded in agreement, he made his way up to the stool and he sat down on top of it, everyone's eyes were glued onto him as he sat down and Neville placed the Sorting Hat on his head,

"Interesting… Very interesting…" The hat said, Braeden looked up towards the brim and looked at it,

"What are you talking about?" He asked the hat,

"You desire to be with your friends, but they have not been sorted yet… I sense a strong sense of bravery inside of you, but also a great deal of intelligence…" The hat spoke to him,

"Just put me wherever you feel… I'll figure it out…" He said,

"An answer like that deserves to be in… RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted and Braeden smiled widely as Neville removed the hat from his head and clapped, Braeden looked towards the Ravenclaw table and smiled as he made his way over towards it quickly, he felt nervous knowing that it was highly possible he'd be separated from his two friends, he sat down between two sixth year boys whom he did not yet know and smiled as he turned to watch the rest of the sorting, next up was Nott,

"Nott, Marcellus." Neville said in a bored voice, the young boy made his way to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat came within a few inches of his head before yelling quiet loudly,

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaimed loudly, a smirk on the boys face as he quickly joined the rest of his fellow snakes, Breden smiled and got ready for the next person,

"Potter, Lily Luna!" Neville said smiling brightly as the young red haired girl made her way up to the stool, she sat down knowing exactly what she wanted, she knew that no one in the Potter bloodline had been in a house other than Gryffindor but she was ready to let whatever needed to happen happen, Braeden watched nervously as Lily giggled at something the hat had said to her, suddenly the hat yelled out,

"RAVENCLAW!" The entire Great Hall was silent, everyone knew exactly what had just happened, the first people to cheer were James, Albus and Rose and everyone else quickly joined them, the Ravenclaw table went absolutely crazy at the fact they had the only Potter girl in this generation in their house, Braeden whistled happily and smiled as she sat down right beside him at the Ravenclaw table, the white stripes on their robes had turned blue and Braeden smiled as they kept sorting people. More and more students were sorted, so far Hufflepuff had got the most students from this year and finally only one more student was left,

"Weasley, Hugo." Neville said smiling, Hugo sat down at the stool and smiled as everyone looked up at him as he sat on the stool, wondering if what happened with Lily and the Potters was going to happen to Hugo and the Weasleys, the hat hadn't even touched the boys head yet before it yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and their table went absolutely mad, everyone in the Great Hall and some Slytherins clapped as he waved bye to Lily and Braeden and he went to the Gryffindor table and he sat down with all of his and Lily's family, Braeden saw her frown a little bit, he felt bad for her but he smiled and pat her shoulder, she immediately grinned at him and nodded that she was ok with it. Everyone began to introduce themselves and it was clear to see that the Ravenclaw table had figured they had won the evening by getting a Potter sorted into their house, it was the talk of the Great Hall and Lily kept looking at her feet nervously, Braeden smiled at her hoping to ease her nerves, she smiled and relaxed as the Headmistress stood up at her podium,

"Good evening students." She said smiling as she began, her white hair was up in a bun like it always was, "I hope you enjoyed the eventful sorting ceremony." She added and smiled at Lily who blushed in return, "I just wanted to bring some rules to your attention. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, no exceptions." She said and looked right at James which caused the Gryffindor table to snicker, "And finally there will be Quidditch tryouts next week for all houses, 3rd years and up." She said, "And with that, tuck in." She finished with a smile and clapped her hands, food appeared all over the table and Braeden's jaw dropped but he started putting things on his plate, he heard Lily laughing at him as he started devouring his plate full of food,

"Merlin you eat like my Uncle Ron!" She exclaimed with a giggle, Braeden blushed and shook his head laughing at her. The feast finally finished and the first years followed their prefects towards the common room,

"To enter the common room you'll need to answer a question, for example." The head Ravenclaw prefect Justin Thames faced the portrait and it spoke to him,

"What is a way to cure a poison?" The portrait asked, Justin cleared his throat,

"A bezoar would be a great solution, always make sure you have some on hand." He said to the portrait, the frame swung open and revealed a large common room, blue drapes hung from the ceiling beside the large window in the middle of the wall, it was an amazing room, he led them towards the stairs to the dormitories, "Boys dorms are on the right, girls on the left." He said to them all and smiled, "Goodnight all and welcome." He went up the stairs to the 7th year boys dorm leaving the 10 1st years there, 5 boys and 5 girls, Braeden smiled at Lily and gave her a hug,

"Goodnight Lil, don't forget to write to your parents, they'll be extremely proud." Braeden said, Lily nodded and smiled slightly,

"I hope so…" She said nervously as the others went into their dorms, Braeden smiled more,

"They will be." He said seriously and then walked up to the 1st years dorms,

"Goodnight Braeden, see you tomorrow for class." Lily said and went into her dorm, Braeden smiled and walked into his to see the other boys talking, he found his luggage and began to put his clothes into drawers beside his bed, a boy approached him,

"So you're Potters friend?" He asked and Braeden turned as he finished unpacking, he just nodded confused,

"Ya why?" He asked the boy, he recognized him to be Steven Kirkwood, the first one sorted into Ravenclaw, he shrugged his shoulders,

"You know you're going to be one of the most popular kids here right? I mean everyone except the Snakes love the Potters." He said laughing a bit, Braeden shrugged his shoulders,

"I guess, she and the rest of her family are just friends, they're not famous to me." He told the other boys who just laughed,

"Ya whatever you say Braeden." The boy in the bed next to his said, his name was Liam Shortstein, Braeden shook his head confused and closed the drapes round his bed, he changed into his pajamas and smiled to himself, even if he didn't have both his friends in Ravenclaw with him at least he had Lily and he knew that he and Hugo would still be good friends, he fell asleep thinking about class tomorrow and finally learning some magic.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**_

_**Next Chapter: The first day of class!**_


End file.
